puzzlemonsterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are a very important part of . Will you be a confidant sword wielder, knocking back foes? A strong hero wielding an axe and stunning your enemies? A quick moving dual blade wielder, slashing your enemy from all angles? A eagle-eyed archer knocking out monsters with your bow? Or perhaps a skilled mage wielding deadly magic with a staff? Each of these weapons has their pros and cons and there are so many to choose from. Do you want to focus on high ATK, high crit, or maybe you simply want to wield the weapon that looks the best! The choice is yours! Swords Swords are a straightforward weapon that can knock the enemy way back to the wall when its Skill or Chain Skill is activated. You can use a sword to avoid damage from monsters, this is especially useful on monsters you know will hit hard. The attack range for sword skills is a cross shaped pattern. Damage: High Chain Skill Range: Medium See also: Swords for a list of swords. ---- Axes The axe is the highest damage dealing weapon in the game. Its Skill and Chain Skill can stun enemies, the higher your luck the higher the chance you stun. The downside to it is its attack range. Axes have a very small square shaped radius for its skills, so you will have to get as close to the enemy as possible to use them. Damage: Medium Chain Skill Range: Small See also: Axes for a list of axes. ---- Daggers Most weapons can only deal damage when you are on the tiles directly next to the enemy, however Daggers are able to deal damage on all the tiles around the enemy. This unique ability makes the dagger a weapon that can deal most hits to the enemy, which makes up for it's low attack. Like the axe, a daggers chain skill range is fairly short. So you'll want to get close to the enemy and walk circles around them to use daggers effectively. Damage: Low Chain Skill Range: Small See also: Daggers for a list of daggers. ---- Bows Bows are the only weapon that can do both melee and ranged attacks. You can walk next to an enemy and wack them just like the first three weapons, however a bows Chain Attack is a ranged attack which will target enemies closest to the character. The more tiles chained, the more enemies will be attacked. Its Skill attacks all enemies on the map. Damage: Medium Chain Skill Range: Medium-high See also: Bows for a list of bows. ---- Staffs The easiest weapon to use is undoubtedly the staff. It is the only weapon that can only deal damage through Chain Attack. You will not attack an enemy even if you pass right next to it, unlike all other weapons. The radius of its Chain Attack is the entire map, so you can hit everything in sight every time you perform a Chain Attack. Like the Chain Attack, its Skill attacks all enemies on the map. Damage: Medium Chain Skill Range: High See also: Staffs for a list of staffs. ---- Category:Mechanics